So-called booster clutches with torque sensors are known from the patent applicant. Clutches of this type are used to be able to transmit high torques with low actuating forces of the clutch. To that end, the booster clutches enable a reduction in the actuating energy, and offer a limitation of the drag torque (anti-hopping function).